


Saviors sin

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Batman, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: “Why are you here”Not a question but a statement. I know why he’s here.“Enjoying the show, Drake, though you would be an imbecile not to know that ”Of course, even in death, he lives for my misery.-----------------------------------------------Or when Savior has to kill Damian, at the time, Robin for reasons.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Saviors sin

It should be easy, it’s Damian, just shoot and be done with it. It’s for the greater good. It should be a little harder to kill Damian, he should be fighting, not standing, not sacrificing, not looking at me with those eyes.

I’ve killed him once, I can do it again...I have to do it, I have to save the world. I can make a difference.

Why doesn’t he fight, hit me, comment on something, he should be disagreeing with me, not waiting, not watching.

“Do something, I know you want to”

“Tt”

Why doesn’t he put up a fight, doesn’t matter. Just do it. I hate him. I need to kill him.

_“I’m waiting Drake”_

Him.

“You should be dead”

_“Oh, I assure you, I’m quite dead”_

That brat, that fucking demon spawn.

“Why are you here”

Not a question but a statement. I know why he’s here.

_“Enjoying the show, Drake, though you would be an imbecile not to know that ”_

Of course, even in death, he lives for my misery.

_“What are you waiting for”_

“I hate you”

_“Then do it”_

“I **HATE** YOU”

I’m the **Savior** , It needs to be done.

_“Feelings are mutual”_

I hate him every fibre of my being, He’s the reason people died. He’s the reason why I’m here in the first place. I despise him.

“You should **die** ”

_“Do it”_

“I will **kill you** ”

_“Do it”_

Why he... _Doesn’t fight back, encourages this, accepts this, doesn’t stop me…_

_“Tt, you really are useless”_

“I’m not useless, you’re the one who’s **dead** ”

_“Death is a construct, in this family, nobody is never fully dead, Drake”_

He dares to sneer at me as if I’m the stupid one. I despise that sneer as if he knows something that I don’t. As if he isn’t the one who **died**.

_“Kill me, I know you want to, or are_ _you a coward? Drake can’t handle killing me again? Do it. Kill me, shoot me, I won’t stop you, make your dreams come true”_

“I have to do this, to save the world, to save my friends”

_“Excuses, excuses, excuses, own up to it, admit it, you just want to kill me, Drake”_

I hate how he looks, glowing as if he owns something…

“Tt”

I hate those eyes, those green eyes, sometimes diamond green, when with people, with Bruce and Dick, other times like forest green, when focusing on stuff he likes to do or thinking, it’s easy to get lost in those. Sometimes Lazarus green, when angry, when taking revenge, when he first tried to kill me, hate me. Emerald green eyes when somebody other than Dick, managed to make him happy. Never sad, always anything other. Hellfire burning in those eyes when he expects to die or lose, sacrificing himself like the fool, he actually is. Like a brat.

I hate those eyes, I thought I would hate Lazarus green but I despise the hellfire, especially now, had the same face when I first killed him. Simply waiting, expecting (smug about it).

If I kill the brat now….

_“Do it”_

*Click* 

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

_“You really are a failure”_

He’s the one to talk.

_“You really couldn’t shoot the real thing? You’re weaker than I first thought, come on, shoot me, the alive one, the actual demon brat”_

The nerve of him being disappointed.

_“He’s just a kid”_

Just a kid, I hate him, I despise him, he tried to kill me, you’re not just a kid, I hate you.

_“Tt, I died once, I died twice, I can handle the third time, Tim”_

Oh.OH.

Fuck him.

“If you shoot the brat again, then I will shoot you and I will not be merciful”

Oh right, them.

And Damian still hasn’t moved. Both of them.

“So what? I would still save the timeline, the mission If I shoot the demon” 

*Click*

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

“I would advise you to back off, this whole room is a bomb, this whole room is under my control, would Damian move or would any of you move the bomb will start ticking”

_“You really are an Al Ghul”_

“I’m nothing like Al Ghul”

_“ Tt. Could have fooled me, grandpa would be so proud of you, killing family for the greater good, murdering for the mission, for the betterment of the others, of course”_

“It’s better for others If you died” Again.

He has the nerve to look smug.

_“Hmmm, sounds just like my mother dearest”_

“Nothing like an Al Ghul”

_“Ask father, If you don’t believe me or Pennyworth, pretty sure Todd could also give an honest answer”_

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

*Click*

“I hate you”

_“And yet you still missed the target”_

Just because I use killing to solve the problem, if needed, that doesn’t make me an Al Ghul.

_“Admit it, Savior, you’re a no bigger person, than the one who’re you’re failing to shoot”_

_…_

_“Tt, you’re acting just like me, If you shoot me, the brat me, then you’re proving the Al Ghuls right, you’re proving everybody who saw through you right and then you can’t deceive your dearest friends and allies, wouldn’t be able to deceive yourself anymore, so kill me again, enjoy every minute of it, I know you want to”_

It’s for the mission, for the greater good, stop looking at me with those eyes, it’s nothing personal, just a mission, to save the timeline...

***Bang***

WHY

***Bang***

WON’T

***Bang***

HE

***Bang***

DIE

***Bang***

*Click*

_“That’s just pathetic, Drake”_

“Shut up”

***Bang***

***Bang***

***Bang***

*Click*

**“ I HATE YOU”**

_“Shocker”_

Now let’s get this over with it, ignore the eyes.

*Click*

*Click*

Oh for the love of everything divine.

*Click*

*Click*

***Bang***

Finally.

Ouch.

Red Robin.

Fuck Damian, fuck me, Fuck this whole situation, fuck this fight.

I can hear dead Damian laughing in mirth, as it was the funniest thing ever.

“Give up Savior”

And now Damian, the dead one, is dying once again because this situation is apparently so _hilarious_ , fucking brat.

_“Listen to yourself Tim, give up, can’t go anything wrong there-”_

Life is not so simple to Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, the Saviour of multiverses, god forbid anything was simple because fighting a younger version of you is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because somehow he can keep up and could understand, a curse because you don’t agree with yourself, literally.

_“Tt. It’s ironic that to kill me you have to kill yourself first”_

“Shut up”

Being face to face with yourself is also, not that surprisingly eye-opening because that opens up multiple cans of the worm, that would have been better to ignore. For example:

being a human shield to the little gremlin,

seeing yourself being mad at and ready to kill myself/yourself, whatever works,

being determined to save said little gremlin,

remembering why you wanted that said gremlin to live,

etc.

_“Look yourself in the eyes and admit it”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
